Craziness
by Erika-moon
Summary: A dance contest is taking place, but before the show, craziness happens. Sequel to Love in the Town.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new fanfic called Craziness. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

"Goal!" Yelled Moonlit's Lucario after kicking the soccer ball into the bush that was the goal.

"Nice one!" Cheered N.

"Can you two please take your game of soccer somewhere else please?" Asked Pansage.

"Why?" Asked N's Zoroak.

"Because a few of us are trying to work." Said Pansage.

"Did you forget?" Asked Cilan.

"Forgot what?" Asked N.

"Tonight's the dance contest, Burgh, Brycen, and Clay are the judges. All the dancers are to either dance with their friends or love ones." Said Cilan while blushing slightly.

"Maybe I'll help too." Said N's Zoroark.

"I'm in." Said Touya's Beartic.

"Ok." Said N.

"Can I help?" Asked Touya.

"Sure." Said Cilan.

"You can help by blowing up the ballons." Said Pansage.

"What are you doing with Moonlit's Lucario, Touya's Beartic, Bianca's Musharna, and Touko's Samurott?" Asked Cilan.

"Touya and I volenterred to take care of them for a while." Said N.

"Ok." Said Cilan.

N and Touya saw the bag of ballons and started blowing them.

Touya was struggling to get some of the air in.

N meanwhile was halfway to finishing the ballon until Touya grabbed a sharpened pencil and poped it.

"Hey!" Protested N.

"Ha! I think you look funny with a poped ballon on your hand." Teased Touya.

"Now your going to get it." Said N grabbing his weapon which happened to be a bucket of water.

"Hey!" Protested Touya getting on a bush to take cover.

"Now now you two. N let go of the bucket." Said Cilan.

N and Zoroark stared at the bucket and then N let go of it.

The water started to spill that it connected with the wires.

"Oh No!" Yelled Cilan as the wires started to zap him and made him look like he was dancing Gangnam style.

"Hey look at Cilan, it looks like he's getting a head start for the dance contest." Said Touya before laughing.

"I don't think he's dancing Touya, I think he's burning." Said N.

Cilan meanwhile was struggling into getting free from the wires.

"I am!" Yelled Cilan.

"Oh." Said Touya.

Just then a car arrived and started playing the song the Gangnam song.

But that only made Touya laugh harder and roll on the ground.

Pansage tried using Bullet Seed on it but it didn't do anything.

Without having a choice Pansage tried to grab Cilan by the arm but instead he started to get zapped as well and started 'dancing' Gangnam style.

"Help!" Yelled Pansage as they both started getting zapped.

"Oh no! My friend is getting hurt." Said N as he dragged Touya with him to help Cilan and Pansags free, but that didn't serve them right as N and Touya also got zapped.

But the car was still playing Gangnam style which made it worst.

"Samurott! Lucario! Beartic! Musharna! Don't get near!" Yelled N as he and the others were getting zapped.

"Oh dear." Said Cheren walking by.

"Cheren! Help!" Yelled Touya.

"What? Are you going to ask me to dance Gangnam style with you?" Asked Cheren backing off a little.

"Were not dancing!" Yelled Cilan.

"Shut the wires off!" Yelled Pansage.

"Just make the electricity stop!" Yelled Touya.

"Ok." Said Cheren going towards the plugs.

"Darn! Their stuck!" Said Cheren struggling to set them all free.

"Lucario! Ice punch!"

"Samurott! Ice beam!"

"Musharna Physic!"

Lucario went forward and ice punched the wires as Samurott ice beam them as well.

As soon as the zapping stoped, Musharna used physic to lift all the boys up.

"Whew! Were safe." Sighed Cilan as Pansage agreed.

"That was one heck of a zap." Said Touya.

"Tell me about it." Said N.

"Looks like it's true what they say, the girl has to do all the work." Said Touko as Bianca and Moonlit nodded in agreement.

"Cilan? Are y-you alright?" Asked Moonlit as she bent down to see if her boyfriend was doing fine as did Lilligant went to see Pansage.

"Don't worry Moonlit, I'm fine." Said Cilan as Moonlit helped him up as did Lilligant did with Pamsage.

"What's with all the decorations anyways?" Asked Cheren.

"There's a dance competion tonight, and of course your invited Cheren." Said Cilan.

"No thanks I think I'll pass." Said Cheren as he went towards his house.

After he went in he came back with a book on his hand.

"Because when's there's music, theirs noise, and I can't study." Said Cheren as he shut the door.

"Before I forget." Started Cilan as he and Pansage grabbed Moonlit and Lilligant's hand, they bent down on one knee.

"Moonlit, will you do me the big honor of dancing in the dance contest as my dance partner?" Asked Cilan.

"S-Sure Cilan. I-I love to." Said Moonlit while Lilligant nodded at Pansage.

"How about you Bianca? Would you like to be my partner at the dance contest?" Asked Touya.

"Sure." Said Bianca.

"Touko? Would you like to be my partner?" Asked N.

"I'd love to." Said Touko.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next bye-bye! XD!


	2. Chapter 2 The 'Spell'

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Craziness. I don't own anything, enjoy.

LittleSpringRoll; Thanks for the comment and for letting me know,

* * *

"The greatest friend of Pokemon is on the lead!" Cheered Zoroark as N was in Nuvema town after practicing for the dance contest.

He went towards the bush and kicked the football into the goal.

"Goal!" Yelled N.

N walked backwards intending to make another score but then something behind him smacked him.

"Ow!" Yelled N.

"N, what are you doing!" Asked an annoyed Cheren.

"I'm playing soccer with Zoroark." Said N.

"And you were in the way!" Yelled Zoroark.

"What? Do you think I have eyes on my feet?" Asked Cheren sarcasticly.

"Maybe you should. Why do you think they call them eye balls?" Said N.

The statement only made Cheren imagine it but snapped out of it quickly.

"I should probably give you a smack, but I won't." Started Cheren before looking back at the magazine.

"Because I'm busy looking at Elesa, the most beautiful woman in all of Unova." Said Cheren dreamily as he stared at the magazine and stared at Elesa doing a pose.

"How do you know if she's the most beautiful girl in all of Unova. I think my Touko is the most beautiful girl in all of Unova." Said N and then blushed.

"How do I know? It's because I think so, and I should probably go back to studying." Said Cheren leaving.

N and Zoroark both let out a shrug and proceeded to their game of soccer.

N kicked the soccer ball towards the goal but missed as it hit the tree and bounced towards Cheren and caused his head to crash towards the door near by.

The door opened only to find the plasma 'witch' who opened it.

"N, why did you knock on my door?" She asked.

"It wasn't me." Said N.

"Then who did knocked on my door, aliens?" She said sarcastically.

"Nope, it was Cheren's head." He anwsered and pointed at the nearly uncouncious Cheren.

"Oh my, Cheren speak to me! Dear Cheren speak to me!" She called to him.

"What?" Wondered Cheren and then looked up at the Plasma grunt only to be greeted by her but then her image turned foggy and only to reveal Elesa.

"Elesa!" Said Cheren dreamily before blacking out again.

"This will wake him up." She anwsered before taking out some salt and started to put salt on him.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Yelled both N and Zoroark.

"This won't hurt him." Said the plasma grunt.

"But Ghetsis always used salt to kill the plasma thugs." Said N.

"This is a special type of salt, it'll help Cheren wake up like magic." The Plasma grunt explained.

Cheren then stood on his knees a few seconds later.

"You see, just like magic." Said the Plasma Grunt.

RING!

"I'll get that." Said the plasma grunt before going back inside her house.

But Cheren was still on his knees and crawled towards the Plasma grunt, but as she locked the door,

He was still in a dazed state thinking the Plasma grunt was Elesa.

"Please open up. I love you. Your going to be my girlfriend." Said Cheren dreamily.

"This is terrible! Cheren really is under a spell by the plasma witch." Said N fearfully before he and Zoroark ran back towards their house and locked the door and windows.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next bye-bye! XD!


	3. Chapter 3 Plot

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Craziness. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

Late that night, N wore a cloak while traveling around the Pinwheel forest.

All the Pidove flocks flew forward while the Swaddle hid on their trees.

N soon found a small cabinin and looked inside to find the Plasma grunt who managed to tie up Cheren to a post while putting salt on his face.

Cheren had a stupid expression while N and Zoroark were shaking in fear.

The both quickly ran back towards Nacerene City.

But then an ugly ogre was in the way that they all collided and crashed.

(Reality check.)

Touya stood on the floor on his back while N and Zoroark on their backs as well.

"N what are you doing?" Asked Touya standing up after that huge impact.

"I'm trying to plot a way to protect my friends from the plasma witch." Said N.

"What does that have to do with me crashing on the floor? It's like you were using your imagination and pretending I'm an orge or something." Said Touya.

"Not at all." Said N as he couldn't help but sweat drop.

Zoroark noticed this and snikered.

"Anyway if you don't believe me then look at Cheren by the window." Said N.

Touya ran towards the window only to find Cheren with the same goffy expression and was looking at a magazine with Elesa.

"Elesa! I love you! I know for sure you'll be my girlfriend." Said Cheren.

Touya moved away from the window with a curious expression.

"See what I mean now." Said N.

"It seems your right. Ok then we have to find a way to break this spell. I did see this movie a few days ago on how go break spells that contain idiotic behavior." Said Touya.

"I'll help, it's my job the stop things that Ghetsis does." Said N.

"Then bring Touko, and I'll bring Bianca for them to help." Said Touya.

* * *

"She was even going to kill Cheren as she put salt on his face." Said N.

Bianca only giggled at this.

"N are you sure?" Asked Touko.

N pointed at the said guy as Cheren was pratically skipping around towards the Plasma grunt house.

"Woah, N really is right." Said Bianca.

"Elesa my love open up." Said Cheren.

"And watch this." Started N.

"Hey Cheren, the Plasma witch isn't home right now." Called N.

"She's not a witch. My love for her is bigger than the ocean with all the little water pokemon inside." Said Cheren.

Everyone stared at each other with complete awkwardness.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not." Said Cheren and then he crashed on a wall and was on his back but still walking.

"Ok we really have to do something about this." Said Touko.

"Told you Cheren is under a spell." Said N.

"Then let's try that fairy spell I saw on that movie a few days ago." Said Bianca.

"You saw it too Bianca?" Asked Touya.

"Yep, maybe it can help cure Cheren." Said Bianca.

"And what do we have to do with this sort of spell anyway?" Asked Touko.

"We are going to find some items and use the help of our Pokemon." Said Bianca.

"If it's to help Cheren, then I'm in." Said Touko. "I want to see his reaction when he finds out."

"Ok then let's go." Said N.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next bye-bye! XD!


	4. Chapter 4 Attacking part 1

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Craziness. I don't own anything, enjoy.

LittleSpringroll; I find it funny about the fairy spell.

"What are we suppose to do with these bolders?" Asked Touya.

"We paint them pink, purple, blue, and white." Said Bianca.

"Then what?" Asked Touko.

"We have Musharna use Physic to have them hit Cheren's face." Said Bianca.

"Won't that hurt?" Asked Touya.

"Maybe but he'll be fine." Said Bianca.

"And the sprinkes, do we eat them?" Asked N.

"Nope, we use these bottles of cupcake sprinkles to put on Cheren's face, then we have to rub a pidove on his face." Said Bianca.

"Hey! Your not rubbing me on Cheren's face!" Protested Touya.

"He's talking about a real Pidove, not a scardy Pidove like you." Said N.

"Whatever." Said Touya.

"But what about these branches?" Asked Touko.

"When Cheren tries to give the roses to the witch, we have to throw it on Cheren like a fairy using attacks." Said Bianca.

"Are you sure this is a fairy spell?" Asked Touko.

"Of course." Said Bianca.

Cheren came out of the door skiping around towards the Plasma grunt's house.

"Here he comes, get into your posisitions everyone." Said Bianca.

He then knocked on the door.

'Elesa' then came out of the house while Cheren was saying, "Nice to see you Elesa."

The Plasma grunt stared at Cheren dreamily.

"Why thank you Cheren, though my name is not Elesa." She said.

"It doesn't matter if your name is Rita, or Josephina, I'll still love you." Said Cheren.

"Attack!" Yelled Bianca.

N, Touya, Touko, and Bianca then started to throw the branches at Cheren and the Plasma grunt but she went back inside with the roses at hand.

Cheren however wasn't so lucky as the branches hit him but he didn't seem to snap out of it.

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next bye-bye! XD! 


	5. Chapter 5 Attacking part 2

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Craziness. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

Cheren stood their calm and cool as 'Elesa' was standing in a spotlight in 'Nimbassa City'.

"My dear Elesa would you mind if I walk with you?" Asked Cheren.

"Sure." Said The Plasma Grunt.

"Attack!" Yelled Bianca as her Munna started to make the painted boulders attack Cheren.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to take my dear Elesa for a walk." Said Cheren.

"Now the sprinkles." Said Bianca.

N, Touko, Touya, and Bianca started to put the sprinkles at Cheren's face just like The Plasma Grunt did when she put salt, but that only made the puddle Cheren was standing on fall inside while hearts were floating out.

Cheren was in front of the Plasma Grunt's door as he was playing a guitar.

"Use the Pidove!" Yelled Bianca as they all tackled Cheren.

N was on next Cheren's head holding an Unfezant.

"Hey! Get that thing away from me!" Yelled Cheren as N placed the Unfezant on Cheren's head.

"It's a pokemon." Said Touko.

But then the Unfezant started poking Cheren's face.

"That's one angry Unfezant." Said Touya.

"I saw the Pidoves here are just babies so I brough an Unfezant." Said N.

"Ok, then we are going to have to do the next part of the plan during the dance contest." Said Bianca.

"But the winners have already been decided." Said N.

"Who?" Asked Bianca.

"Me and Touko." Said N hugging his girlfriend.

"But Cheren and the witch are entering, it could be possible that she would try to win." Said Touya.

"We got to do something, and I know just the thing." Said Bianca as they all marched off.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next bye-bye! XD!


	6. Chapter 6 Dance contest winners

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Craziness. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

Bianca, Touya, N, and Touko stood backstage with oil, marbles, and bannana peels.

"Ok everyone time soon it'll be Cheren's turn." Whisptered Touko.

"Then let's get to it and save Cheren." Said Bianca.

*Claping sounds*

"Mei and Hugh you were great dancing Tango." Said Burgh.

Mei and Hugh bowed as they left the stage.

"Next, Cheren and the plasma grunt." Said Clay.

"Ok, now for the plan." Whisptered N.

They all went on separate directions as they tried to trip them, but the other dancers triped over.

"Ok, this is not according to plan." Said Touya with a face palm.

"That's it, I know how to break this spell." Grumbled Touko as she saw Cheren coming back.

*Slap*

"Oww!" Yelled Cheren no longer holding the goofy expression.

"Snap out of it Cheren." Said Touko.

"Snap out of what?" Asked Cheren.

"Wow! Touko broke the spell." Said N.

"Next up N, and Touko." Announced Byrcen.

N and Touko went on stage as N was in front of Touko.

N then walked towards her and span her around.

Then the two started to slow dance together.

Many people cheered as they danced along the music.

But then Touko let go of N's hand and was about to walk away.

N however grabbed Touko's hand and span her around.

They danced to the beat again as they got more cheers from the crowd.

To end the dance, N dipped Touko down and posed.

"Looks like we have a winner." Said Clay.

Elesa then gave the trophy to the couple and everyone cheered.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction, bye-bye! XD!


End file.
